Larry Kaczynski
Larry Kaczynski (Identification Number: 3492-40) was the chief researcher assigned to Sector 4 of the Alpha Labs on Mars. He was one of the few UAC personnel to survive the initial demon invasion, although he is somehow oblivious to it. He had a standard PDA. History When the player meets Larry Kaczynski in Doom 3, he is trapped in a chamber as a result of a power failure, and asks the player to unlock the doors. After the doors are unlocked, the player takes a lift down to Kaczynski's location. Kaczynski thanks the player for freeing him, and states that he does not know what is going on or why none of the systems are responding. He furthers states that he'll attempt to establish an uplink into the main system from his secure terminal. If the player persists in speaking to him, he will state that he's not going to leave until he's figured out what is going on. To Be or Not to Be The player is given the choice of either freeing Kaczynski, or activating the chamber with him inside. If the player chooses to free him, Kaczynski can access his nearby office, containing weapons, ammo, a video disk, and Michael Abrams' PDA. He then locks his office after the player leaves, thinking he will be safe. This is considered the best option. If the player decides to activate the chamber instead, Kaczynski will be gruesomely killed, leaving behind a blood-soaked skeleton, and two Z-Secs will spawn. As a result, Kaczynski's office will be locked. Fate If freed, his fate is ultimately unknown, but he most likely perished along with the rest of Mars Base, as the intro to Resurrection of Evil states the Marine was the only known survivor of Hell's invasion. However, if he stayed in his office and kept the door locked, he might have survived long enough to be rescued. PDA contents Emails 'Chamber Calibration' (11-1-2145) Dr. Kaczynski, I checked the chamber calibration as you requested, and at first found everything to be within acceptable limits. As I was leaving the chamber though, I started to hear a low whispering sound that seemed to be eminating from the main coupler. Though when I stooped down for a closer look the sound stopped. This happened every time I was leaving the chamber. You may want to check into this matter yourself as I can't seem to pinpoint the source of the sound. As far as everything else is concerned, it all seems to check out. All graphs are running at 2.4 or higher so I don't foresee any other problems. David Carter 'Hello' (11-9-2145) Good Day I am DR.John Okonkwo. Civil Servant in the Ministry of Health. I know this proposal will come to you as a surprise because we have not met before either physically or through correspondence. I got your contact from our chamber of commerce here in Nigeria and have no doubt in your ability to handle this proposal involving huge sum of money. My father Chief Isama OKONKWO. (Now Late) was the Royal Head of my community, ELEME (an oil rich town) in Nigeria. My community produces 5.8% of the total crude oil production in Nigeria and 0.5% of the Dollar value of each barrel is paid to my father as royalty by the Federal Government. My father was also the Chairman of ISAMA Special Oil Trust Fund. In his position as the Royal head and Chairman of the Oil Trust Fund, he made some money which he left for me as the only heir to inherit. The money is Eighteen Million, Five Hundred Thousand US Dollars(US$18.5). This Money originated from the accumulated royalties between 1976-1998. Due to poor banking system in Nigeria and political instability as a result of past Military rules (1985-1999) , he deposited this Money in a Strong Room/VAULTS with an open beneficiary in a security company pending when he would finish arrangement to transfer it abroad. He was planning this when he died late last year of Heart Attack. Just before my father died he called my attention to the money and charged me to look for a foreigner who would assist me in the transfer/investment of the funds abroad. So I would be very grateful if you could accept to help me achieve this great objective. I promise to give you 25% of the total funds transferred to your vital bank account as compensation for your assistance. Five percent (5%)has been set aside to take care of all expenses we may incur during the transaction. To indicate your interest, contact me urgently and confidentially for more information and the roles you will play in this business. All the legal Documents concerning this Money will be sent to you as soon as we agreed together. Please I will appreciate that you send your telephone/fax numbers to enable me contact you immediately for discussions. Yours faithfully, John Okonkwo Trivia *It is possible to shoot Larry and pick up his PDA to read an e-mail about a chamber calibration and an email scam. However, killing him by activating the chamber will not cause a PDA to drop. **The email allegedly from an official from Nigeria asking for his help is a spoof of the Nigerian Email scams. *In the Doom 3 BFG Edition, activating the chamber with Kaczynski inside will unlock the "To Be or Not to Be" Trophy/Achievement. *Like a fellow survivor, George Krietman, Kaczynski is somehow oblivious of the demon invasion, as he states he doesn't know what was going on after the power went out. Nevertheless, he locks the door as a precaution when the player leaves. *The option to kill him by activating the chamber is somewhat famous because he is the only human who can be killed without using any weapons. *You can activate the chamber and quickly cancel it, giving Kaczynski quite a scare. *By a bizarre glitch, if one activates the chamber and rushes to the door containing Kaczynski's skeleton, you can interact with it as an NPC. Apparently, the game recognizes it as a "Joe" and it can be killed. External Links *Death Scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUU2N_v-Phg *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT8-qfR8LLM *Joe the Skeleton Category:Doom 3 characters